


desde que te vi

by Ladies_of_Ren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Music, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladies_of_Ren/pseuds/Ladies_of_Ren
Summary: Rey Johnson, modelo de alta costura de la famosa casa de Alderaan, conoce al hijo de su mentora, Ben Solo, quien pertenece a una afamada banda de rock The First Order.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	desde que te vi

**Author's Note:**

> Fic comunitario del Discord de Ladies of Ren
> 
> Autoras:  
> Maka_Jarrah  
> MasterSolanaRK  
> BearBlue  
> Dpjo2345  
> Lexi

Miró con desprecio su camiseta agujereada, incluso imaginó que era de esos rockeros sudorosos que jamás se bañan.

Cuando lo vio llegar a la fiesta de fin de año, pensó que era un paparazzi, el tipo hizo un escándalo cuando trataron de sacarlo, se calmó cuando su mamá fue por él, era el príncipe heredero al que estaban esperando.

Ben ya la había visto, pero no en la casa, si no que en una revista en el aeropuerto durante la espera para un vuelo. Su hermosa cara y esos ojos que parecían decir más de lo que sus labios podrían, estaban frente a él en el duty free. 

No pudo resistirlo "Ella será mi esposa y madre de mis hijos" Su compañero de banda Armitage Hux, le dio un golpe en el hombro y lanzó una carcajada y habló irónicamente "Claro y yo me quedaré con una chica pequeña y mandona". Ben gruñó, pero ya sabría quién era ella y cómo encontrarla, después de todo, era un vuelo corto y podría acceder a internet.

Luego de que se aclarara de que era el hijo de Leia Organa, esta lo obligó a ponerse un esmoquin, si no, ella misma lo sacaría a patadas. Él accedió de mala gana, por lo que su madre lo llevó al que había sido su cuarto durante su adolescencia. Abrió el closet y sacó el traje "No lo usas hace mucho, pero de seguro te queda". Cuando se quitó la camiseta, su madre lo dejó solo y fue a saludar al resto de sus invitados. 

Rey lo buscaba con la mirada, a pesar de todo, el porte de Ben le llamó tanto la atención que quería volver a verlo, aunque fuera de lejos. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando lo vio bajar vestido de gala.

Se veía tan bien, dudaba conocer algún hombre que un esmoquin le quedará de esa manera, buscaba a alguien con los ojos en ese momento pensó que era su madre, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

Ben incluso se había afeitado, parecía sacado de una sesión fotográfica de cualquier casa de moda. No solo Rey posó sus ojos en él. Rose, la jefa de vestuario, quien se hizo amiga de Rey, se acercó a ella "Espero tenga un amigo que me presente" y se retiró, dejando a la joven con una sonrisa torpe en la cara. Ben se paró frente a ella en ese instante y la invitó a bailar. 

A pesar de su primera impresión, el hombre no olía a sudor. Para nada. Su perfume no era una réplica, Rey lo sabía porque siempre la llamaban para publicitarlos.

La melodía era lenta, quería concentrarse en el baile para evitar hacer el ridículo, pero la fragancia de aquel hombre no ayudaba. 

Sentía como si le quemase aquella mano en su cintura, todo en él la desconcentraba, su altura, su porte, sus ojos, sus labios, la manera con la cual la mecía al bailar, con tanto cuidado, como si ella fuese una muñeca de porcelana. Se sentía flotar y le gustaba tanto esa sensación por lo que se dejó guiar por su acompañante, que se notaba tenía más práctica y no era torpe como ella.

Ella hasta hace unos meses solo era una mesera desconocida, cuando Rose la descubrió y le presentó a Leia. Por eso se sentía torpe y fuera de lugar, aún con la mejor ropa y peor era la sensación en la pasarela, pensando que tropezaría en cualquier instante, sin embargo, esto de bailar con él, rodeada de sus enormes manos, parecía más terrorífico, pero a la vez hipnotizante.

— Disculpa por llegar sin el atuendo adecuado— cuando pensaba que ya se estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo tan cerca, oyó esa voz gruesa que hizo que su cuerpo se derritiera, estaba realmente agradecida de que el agarre de él en su cintura fuera firme.

—Causaste un gran revuelo al llegar — mencionó ella y agradeció internamente recordar cómo se hablaba.

— No era mi intención — él volteo a ver a su madre que estaba alegremente hablando con otras personas— ¿Crees que puedas perdonar mi falta de etiqueta? 

De pronto ella recordó dónde estaban y notó todos los ojos sobre ella.

—Si me concedes otra pieza quizás pueda perdonarte— No sabía de donde sacaba el valor para coquetear con ese hombre, pero allí estaba ella, siendo el centro de atención, algo poco usual en su persona.

Leia sonrió a lo lejos mirándolos. Le agradaba volver a ver a su hijo así de arreglado y más feliz de verlo con Rey, que era ahora su protegida. Únicamente esperaba que Ben volviera a casa, que dejara esos días de exceso y fiestas.

— Las que sean necesarias para remediar mi gravísimo error— él le sonrió de una manera que podría jurar era un coqueteo, ella se concentró tanto en su rostro que pudo ver a detalle todos los lunares que tenía.

—¡Por fin te encuentro Solo! — Exclamó un pelirrojo interrumpiendo a la pareja, haciendo que estos dejasen de bailar y se separasen

—¿Qué quieres Hux? —preguntó arisco. 

El recién llegado hizo caso omiso a su amigo y se concentró en la bella dama que lo acompañaba 

— Mi nombre es Armitage Hux y para mi sería un honor saber su nombre señorita— dijo coqueto mientras tomaba la mano de Rey entre las suyas haciendo una pequeña reverencia, su intención solo era molestar a su amigo puesto que no estaba realmente interesando en la mujer, fastidiarlo era su pasatiempo favorito.

— Rey — ella le dio una sonrisa de cortesía, Ben tomo a Hux del brazo y lo alejó, mientras se disculpaba con la chica. 

— ¿Quién era ese? — el chico pelirrojo había llamado la atención de Rose.

— Al parecer conoce a Ben Solo — la chica veía a dónde su pareja de baile estaba hablando con el pelirrojo, no sabía porque sentía que le faltaba algo—Creo que me dijo que se llamaba Armitage.

—Debe ser parte de la banda, quizás si los busco en Internet pueda saber más de ese bombón — Respondió emocionada la asiática mientras tecleaba raudamente en su teléfono bajo la sorprendida mirada de la castaña

Leia se acercó a Ben y Hux para hacerles saber que era una descortesía dejar a una chica esperando, los arrastró y los llevó a la pista de baile.

— Oye, pero aquí no aparece el hijo de Leia, solo aparece un enmascarado que se llama Kylo— Rose ya había encontrado información y ahora tenía dudas.

— Quizás sea su identidad secreta— le susurró Rey a su amiga para que nadie más escuchara— ¿Tú crees que puedas coordinar un desfile donde participemos los dos? 

— Mejor aún, donde participe el pelirrojo también— sonrió traviesa.

Leia llegó con los chicos hasta ellas, el pelirrojo tomó la mano de Rose para darle un beso, la música que habían puesto era un vals que Leia había pedido. Rey se volvió a perder en la sensación de tener tan cerca a Ben o Kylo como se llamaba.

El pelirrojo era tan diestro bailando que era algo que en definitiva Rose nunca habría puesto entre sus cualidades, estaba disfrutando del contacto y del movimiento cuando una ligera risa de su acompañante se oyó.

— ¿Qué te parece tan divertido? — los ojos castaños de Rose se encontraron con los verdes de Armitage.

— Que yo no quería venir, pensé que sería aburrido y aquí estoy bailando con una bella chica.

Sentía que era un sueño y odió con el alma a Finn cuando se acercó para decirle que el evento estaba por comenzar, que le necesitaban para resolver algunos problemas, apenas y quería soltar la mano del pelirrojo.

Rey quería asesinar a Finn cuando interrumpió su baile justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse, todo fue demasiado rápido, él la tenía de la cintura se había acercado demasiado a su cara y ella se había quedado ahí esperando que él tomará sus labios.

Ben y Armitage observaron como ambas mujeres desaparecían entre la multitud por lo que no les quedó de otra que ir a buscar un lugar donde sentarse para observar en primera fila el evento a desarrollarse.

Ben se arrepintió de haberse sentado tan cerca. Apenas la vio salir a la pasarela, se le quedo mirando como un zorro a una liebre que saltaba desde su madriguera. Por un momento olvido que había más gente en el lugar.

— Ben, cierra la boca. Tu madre te está observando- le advirtió su amigo.

Ben miró a Rey, lo que llevaba era un corsé blanco, con liguero y una larga bata transparente. Cuando ella salió de escena, volvió a mirar el folleto "Colección novias: luz y oscuridad" Se juró que, si la veía vestida de novia, se la llevaría y se casarían en Canto.

Y es que no sabía porque sentía que ella era el amor de su vida. Bastaba con esos pocos momentos juntos para comprender que la elegia a ella sobre todas las demás. Siempre estuvo rodeado de mujeres desde que se hizo famoso, pero siempre eran ellas tras él. Las veía a todas iguales.... nadie con quien hablar, con quien compartir lo que realmente pensaba de la vida hasta que la conoció: tan bella e inteligente a la vez.

Se había burlado unos años antes de una predicción de su tía Amilyn, quien le leyó las cartas, claro que él lo consideró una broma.

_"tienes un alma gemela que te busca y te encuentra, se han perdido por siglos y ahora la encontrarás y serán felices, así cerrando el círculo de la Diada, dos que son uno"._

Se sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar esas tonterías. jamás creería en esas cosas, aunque muchos famosos lo hacían. 

Vio de reojo como el pelirrojo le seguía sonriendo a la coordinadora del evento.

— invítala a cenar un día. Dile que venga con Rey— le aconsejó.

— Una cita doble?

— No tiene por qué saber que es una cita. 

— Algo informal? - se confundió.

— Lo que sea. No me importa con tal de que venga ella.

El desfile fue un éxito. Leia desfiló de la mano de Rey que fue la encargada de cerrar el desfile, en un hermoso vestido blanco, con bordados de mariposas en el corsé, su madre le extendió la mano para que él subiera al escenario. Su amigo prácticamente lo empujo, su madre soltó a la chica y le dio su mano a Ben, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, en su mente ya tenía el plan de como fugarse con ella y así casarse.

¿Fugarse? No. Hoy se sentía capaz de pedirle matrimonio frente a todos. Era una locura. Tal vez su tía lo había hechizado con esas cosas raras que siempre hacía. Como fuera, se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

— ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

A su madre casi le dio un infarto. Rey se bloqueó. Solo escuchaba los murmullos del público y todas las fotos que estaban sacando de ese momento. Rose miró al pelirrojo buscando explicaciones, pero él no supo que decirle. Su amigo se había vuelto más impulsivo de lo normal.

— Sss... sí— susurró la supuesta novia.

Ben le dio un voraz beso cuando se puso de pie. Rose tomo el micrófono y se subió rápidamente a la plataforma.

— Así es como concluye esta pasarela dedicada a las novias. Con la participación especial de Ben Solo con esta excelente actuación. ¡Ahora continua la fiesta!

Ben no escuchó nada, estaba dedicado a saborear los labios de Rey, se separó de ella cuando sintió que alguien tiraba muy fuerte de su hombro, era su madre y su expresión no era muy agradable, como explicaría lo que pasó, la verdad no tenía explicación solo quería tenerla para siempre.

— Se puede saber ¿Qué pasó? — Leia llevaba a su hijo a jalones a un lugar privado mientras Rose se quedaba con Rey que estaba en estado shock.

— Me enamoré, siento que llevo buscándola toda la vida, además tú me pediste que ya sentara cabeza. Madre, escuché tu consejo.

Leia estaba por replicar algo cuando su esposo llegó para abrazar a su hijo y felicitarlo por su matrimonio.

Mientras tanto Rose no daba abasto con los periodistas que la entrevistaban por el exitoso desfile. Todos la alababan por la excelente idea de incluir un final dramático como aquel. 

Entonces pensó que la idea de Rey de incluirlo en otro desfile podía resultar bastante bien.

Rey se cambiaba ropa como un autómata, recordando su boca sobre la suya, como pareció adivinar cada movimiento, haciéndolo acompasado. Leia llegó cuando ella ya volvía a su vestido para la fiesta, ya que esta todavía continuaría y justamente ahora, ningún invitado quería irse solo para saber que más pasaría.

— Leia, yo...

— No te preocupes, mi hijo suele ser impulsivo, necesito pedirte perdón por lo que hizo.

— No es necesario... - Se entristeció pensando que eso mágico que sintieron solo fue una ilusión.

Ben entró de pronto, acercándose otra vez a ella, mirándola como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. No pudo dejar de creerle.

Leia los vio y sintió la piel de gallina, exactamente lo que sintió cuando conoció a Han, así que se fue, dejándolos solos en el cuarto que hacía de camerino.

— Tienen 2 minutos, si no, vendré por ustedes.

— Si madre— Respondió sin dejar de mirar a la chica— Rey, no le creas a mi madre... lo que paso ahora es…

— ¡¿Estás disponible para la próxima semana?! — los interrumpió Rose, enfocando su vista en el rostro del hombre que la miraba asustado ya que no la sintió venir.

— La... no se... quizás... estamos ocupados— señalo a ambos.

— Eso es un si para mí— impuso la bajita pero decidida mujer— Ustedes dos serán los protagonistas de mi próximo desfile— entonces cerró la puerta y se fue.

Hubo un largo silencio, que Ben a duras penas volvió a quebrar.

— Como te iba diciendo...

—¡¿No pensabas contarme nada!? ¿Acaso ya no me consideras tu hermano? — interrumpió un pelirrojo haciendo una escena dramática sin notar que la pareja lo que ahora menos necesitaba era más interrupciones.

Ben empujó al pelirrojo afuera y le dijo "dame solo 2 minutos" cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Se aseguró que estuviese llaveada, respiro hondo y se giró para encarar a la mujer, su mujer si es que ella lo aceptaba realmente, porque empezaba a dudar, puesto que su silencio lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

— Eres de esos músicos que usan drogas ¿Verdad? —terminó preguntándole ante la indecisión del hombre a continuar con su relato— Drogado es la única manera de que te atrevieras a hacer algo así con una desconocida.

— No estoy drogado— se sentía ofendido, pero quería decirle que era cierto que sentía algo por ella— Quizás si, no debí pedirte matrimonio, pero tú aceptaste.

— Fue el momento no supe cómo reaccionar -Se excusó.

— ¿No te pasa lo mismo que a mí? Es como si... te conociera desde hace mucho— admitió.

Rey se quedó en silencio, observándolo. Sus últimas palabras no le parecieron mentiras. Al contrario. Esa sinceridad le hizo pensar en si su respuesta afirmativa a su petición tenía relación con lo que él le acababa de mencionar.

Era extraño. Hasta su voz le resultaba familiar. Le recordaba a aquel hombre que a veces le hablaba en sus sueños, aunque jamás pudo verle su rostro: "Siempre estaré contigo" le repetía una y otra vez.

Él se acercó a ella poco a poco hasta besarla otra vez, podría jurar que conocía el sabor de esos labios, a pesar de no haberse visto jamás.

— Podemos hablar después, mi madre es muy puntual y en cualquier momento estará aquí.

Apenas terminó de hablar, golpearon la puerta.

Ella tenía aún el corazón acelerado, la tomó de la mano y salieron juntos por esa puerta, ante la mirada de Han y Leia.

No le soltó la mano en ningún momento, a pesar de saludar a muchas personas. Luego la llevó a bailar de nuevo, todas las cámaras estaban sobre ellos.

Rey se sentía a gusto entre sus brazos, mientras escuchaba las promesas de una nueva vida juntos en su oído, todo de la gruesa voz de Ben.

Aquella semana paso rápida para los dos. Rose los citó a ambos a varias reuniones previas al desfile programado. Armitage apareció como invitado especial. 

Los medios no paraban de hablar de la nueva pareja. Sin embargo, Hux no podía creer que Ben se hubiese enamorado así de rápido siendo que siempre fue tan distante con el resto de las mujeres. Se sorprendió aún más al saber que se casarían oficialmente al final del desfile.

Aunque cada vez que veía a esa mandona Rose, más razones encontraba para creer en el amor a primera vista. Adoraba hacerla enojar y la verdad no tenía que intentarlo mucho, ella siempre estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, cosa rara porqué Rey le dijo que era bastante tranquila, al menos hasta antes de que él llegara.

-Me parece una locura que se casen al final del desfile. ¿Acaso no preferirían algo más intimo?

Leia le preguntaba a Ben, porque no sabía de donde se puso tan público para sus cosas, si siempre fue reservado, eso incluía a las escasas novias que le presentó alguna vez.

— Rose lo propuso. Como hice algo parecido la vez anterior... pero tienes razón. Ya me estoy cansando de los periodistas. Quizás fue un error hacerlo tan publico la primera vez, pero no me arrepiento de eso. Esta semana ha sido la mejor a su lado- le conto a su madre, recordando la bella sonrisa de Rey.

— Creo que Rose entenderá si no hay una boda, al final si ustedes quieren estar juntos solo les debería importar a ustedes— Leia sabía lo que era tener un amor así de impulsivo, Han y ella se habían casado en Canto un mes después de conocerse

A Rose la ponía de nervios ver al pelirrojo con su sonrisa, después de bailar con ella no le dijo nada ¿Que estaba esperando? ¿Que ella se le declarara?

Después de pensarlo mucho Rey y Ben hablaron con Rose para decirle que no harían una boda pública, Ben le dijo que podían desfilar con toda la banda o actuar en el desfile pero que, en definitiva, la boda sería privada. Ella entendió la razón y no los presionó más, ahora tenía que planear algo más.

Ben trató de calmar a Rose, diciéndole que ya se les ocurriría algo. De todos modos, el evento era de moda, no un concierto. 

Él miraba al pelirrojo sin poder entender porque todavía no le decía nada a la joven si era evidente que se sentía atraído hacia ella.

— Te acuerdas de la última canción que escribimos? Cántasela tú mañana al final del evento—le recomendó Ben— Caerá rendida a tus pies.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Qué tal si me trabo o, peor aún, me olvido de la letra? ¡Todos se reirán!

Hux sufría un ataque de nervios, algo muy extraño viniendo de alguien tan seguro como él. Ben ladeó la cabeza, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se calmara.

—No seas paranoico, lo harás bien.

Su miedo se incrementó cuando una persona del Staff llegó y abrazó a Rose haciéndola girar, se acordaba de ese tipo fue el mismo que interrumpió su baile.

— Ves? Ella ya está con alguien- le indico a su amigo— Haré el ridículo si le dedico una canción.

— Que dramático eres —Se fastidió— Canta la canción y mírala. Si ella te responde la mirada es tuya— Así que se fue dejándolo sin poder rebatir más esa idea.

El día llegó. Rey estaba terminando de ponerse el primer vestido negro que debía modelar, pero la caída de la tela en la espalda seguía arrugada. Entonces sintió a alguien entrar en su camerino. Ella empezó a hablar confiando en que era su asistente.

— Ayúdame con la tela de la espalda por favor, esta horrible— le dijo sin mirar a quien estaba tras ella

Pero ella no recordaba que las manos de su asistente fueran tan grandes.

Se volteo de inmediato ante el susto y fue entonces cuando lo vio, totalmente de negro, con una sensual sonrisa en los labios.

— Creo que nos asignaron la misma habitación para los cambios de ropa- le susurró al oído.

Ella quería quedarse ahí y no salir al desfile, pero una desesperada Rose le tocó a la puerta haciendo que saliera de su trance.

— Voy, ya casi estoy lista —Solo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

Rose entró al camerino y les explicó cómo estaría el montaje, la banda saldría en la última parte y cantarían una canción.

— Ya entendí. Oye ¿Dónde mandaste a Hux? —Ben quería hablar con su compañero para decirle que él cantaría.

— Creo que no ha llegado, en el escenario te están esperando los ingenieros de audio.

Ben salió dejando a las chicas solas en ese camerino. Se puso a mensajear como loco: “¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?" le escribió a Armitage.

"Avísame cuando te toque cambio de ropa, hoy yo seré tu asistente" le escribió a la vez a su novia. No desaprovecharía esa oportunidad de tenerla cerca.

Hux estaba llegando al escenario, sus dudas se estaban aclarando; ya que vio como el chico que creyó estaba con Rose, coqueteaba con otro hombre, el alma le volvió al cuerpo, estaba seguro de querer cantar esa canción y decirle a la chica lo que sentía.

— Responde los malditos mensajes ¡Hux! -Gritó Ben apenas lo vio al subir al escenario.

— Ya cálmate. Te estas pareciendo a Kylo —Lo molestó

— Sabes que arriba del escenario soy otro.

— Te agradara saber que si cantaré la canción.

— Mas te vale. La prueba de sonido ya está lista, no te puedes retractar.

Las personas empezaron a llegar y ellos fueron a cambiarse, Hux trató de hablar con Rose, pero ella lo saludó a lo lejos. Ben se puso su ropa negra y su máscara para ser Kylo Ren, el temible líder de The First Order. Hux, se colocó su traje militar negro, para ser el General Hux.

El desfile comenzó y ellos empezaron a disfrutar de la primera parte de aquella colección de novias, Ben, solo podía pensar en Rey que se veía tan hermosa en esos vestidos negros y vaporosos.

Rey no paraba de sonreírle al hombre que la miraba con deseo desde la primera fila. Ella se mantenía apacible a pesar de su conmoción interna al verlo vestido así. Solo a él le podía quedar tan bien el negro cuero. 

No sabía como adivinaba sus movimientos que apenas entraba al camerino por otro vestido, él estaba ahí listo para "ayudarla". Era el asistente más coqueto y perfecto que podría desear. Sus manos hacían de las suyas mientras ella tenía que retocar sus labios en cada ocasión ya que él le sacaba todo el labial al comerle la boca.

Hux estaba nervioso. Ben no llegaba y sabía perfectamente por qué. Se estaba demorando demasiado por ese nuevo "trabajo" que tenía.

empezó la música y Kylo apareció de la nada tocando la guitarra eléctrica. Armitage respiró aliviado. Ahora era su momento.

_He estado solo durante bastante tiempo._

_Quizás tú puedas mostrarme cómo amar, quizás._

_Estoy pasando por la abstinencia,_

_tú ni siquiera tienes que hacer mucho,_

_con solo una caricia puedes incendiarme, cariño._

_Se me está agotando el tiempo,_

_Cuando tú no estás, no puedo ver con claridad._

_No, no puedo dormir hasta que siento tu caricia._

_Me estoy ahogando en la noche._

_Oh, cuando estoy así,_

_tú eres en la que confío._

Rose estaba contemplado al pelirrojo hacer suyo el escenario, no podía creer la forma en la que cantaba y estaba segura de que esa canción era nueva, había escuchado toda la discografía de la banda y no la reconocía. Entonces salió Rey con un bellísimo vestido negro de novia con unas alas de ángel, significaba el fin del evento, estaba por ir a bastidores, cuando una mano tomó a Rose y la llevó arriba del escenario.

— ¿Qué haces? — la mano de Armitage la sostenía mientras terminaba de cantar.

Mientras Armitage se limitó a pasar una de sus manos por la cintura de Rose acercándola más. La conciencia del tiempo y espacio se perdió en aquel beso que le dio, el pelirrojo devoraba sus labios, ella solo se dejó llevar por el momento, poco importó que todos los vieran.

Rey sentía los nervios de punta ya que debía cerrar el desfile así que respiró hondo y salió de detrás de las cortinas. 

Caminaba con los ojos fijos en aquel apuesto hombre vestido de negro que cantaba y la observaba seductor, el pequeño antifaz de encaje negro cubría sólo sus ojos y dejaba al descubierto sus labios rojos.

Ben la miraba embelesado, ella parecía levitar con cada paso que daba ya que sus enormes alas se movían al compás de su caminata hechizando no sólo a él, sino a todos los presentes dado que ella iba regalando sonrisas mientras avanzaba. 

Cuando estuvieron cerca la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar suavemente, por unos minutos el mundo se detuvo y sólo eran ellos dos, en silencio, a través de sus miradas se dijeron cuanto se amaban, luego la soltó para que pudiese terminar de desfilar y él de tocar mientras su compañero cantaba, dejando ir a Rose.

Rose luego del beso fue detrás del escenario a calmar su alocado corazón mientras veía al apuesto pelirrojo acompañar en un solo de guitarra a Ben y a Rey ya que el acto estaba culminando

—Vamos, debes calmarte, inhala, exhala —se repetía a si misma varias veces ya que debía subir al escenario en minutos y aún se sentía aturdida por lo acontecido.

Han observaba con un poco de miedo a su esposa sentada a su lado, sabía de sus ganas de casar a Ben y a su otro hijo adoptivo (Hux) como le decían cariñosamente, por lo que ya veía venir una gran organización de boda doble y lo arrastraría a él para ayudarla. A veces lo sacaba de quicio con sus idas y vueltas ya que ella no se quedaba quieta y todo quería hacerlo ella misma, pero la amaba demasiado así que se aguantaría en silencio todo con tal de verla feliz como la veía ahora, con una enorme sonrisa.

Además, que estaba loco por ser abuelo pronto. Ya que Ben era hijo único, siempre quedó con las ganas de tener más niños corriendo por casa, pero la carrera de su mujer y la suya propia, siempre estuvieron primero, lo cual lamentaba, ya que habría dado todo por disfrutar mucho a su único hijo.

El desfile había sido un rotundo éxito, Leía estaba encantada puesto que en sus planes nunca estuvo que su hijo y su banda participaran y tengan tan buena aceptación ya que él siempre renegó de este tipo de actividades.

En el salón ya nada más quedaba la familia Solo, los integrantes de la banda TFO brindando y festejando con sus dos chicas especiales.

Ben había decidido ya no separarse de Rey y observó que Armitage estaba en la misma situación que él con Rose.

De ahora en más ya no habría preparativos para desfiles o para giras musicales, sino para buscar una casa, hacer la mudanza y luego preparar una preciosa boda.

Sin embargo, Ben deseaba que Rey siguiera su carrera, después de todo, él quería un tiempo en casa para componer. No quería coartar la libertad de ella, a pesar de que le daba algo de celos que luciera a veces ropa minúscula. Su madre le tranquilizó, podrían establecerse, tener una luna de miel y disfrutar juntos, eso además de que convivirían para conocerse, ya que no llevaban mucho tiempo y temía que eso fuera contraproducente para su relación.

Quería cambiar por y para ella.

La boda de Hux y Rose se hizo en Canto, porque no pudieron esperar mas tiempo para ser marido y mujer. Ben y Rey no quisieron apurarse, estaban comenzando a tener muchas citas, a conocerse y a darse un merecido tiempo de noviazgo. No es que no estuvieran apurados, después de todo, tendrían toda la vida para ser esposos, por ahora estaban conformes y felices con solo estar juntos. Después de todo, estaban destinados y nada cambiaría aquello.

Por fin podían ser una Diada, dos que son uno.

Fin

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
